


Geständnis

by KrokoThiel



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Eklat, Fahrstuhl, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoThiel/pseuds/KrokoThiel
Summary: Weil Thiel vollkommen in Rage ist und Boerne zusammenfaltet, kommt es wie es kommen muss.Boerne knallt dem Kommissar seine Gefühle an den Kopf und flüchtet dann aus dessen Büro.Zu Boernes Missfallen eilt Thiel ihm nach und möchte ein klärendes Gespräch.Hoffentlich mit Happy End?
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Geständnis

**Author's Note:**

> Seit längerem lese ich hier bei Euch mit und muss sagen, dass es mir ausgeprochen gut gefällt, was hier teilweise so gezaubert wird.  
> Zum Münster Tatort habe ich selbst noch nie etwas veröffentlicht, lediglich für mich selbst geschrieben.  
> Und heute habe ich mich getraut, mich hier anzumelden und nicht mehr nur noch als Gast zu fungieren.
> 
> Vor ab: Ich weiß es ist etwas ungewöhnlich, aber ich schreibe ganz gerne aus der Ich-POV.  
> Kommt also mit in Boernes Brain und erlebt ihn mal in einer völlig anderen Perspektive.

Selbstredend hatte ich nicht erwartet, Thiel würde mich mit einer Dankesrede in den Himmel loben und dann anschließend mit Präsentkörben um sich werfen, als ich sein Büro betrat und dennoch hatte ich mitnichten damit gerechnet, dass er so aus der Haut fahren würde.

Im Regelfall konnte ich mit seinen Tobsuchtsanfällen umgehen, konnte die angespannte Situation deeskalieren, wusste seinen saftigen Anpfiff zu ignorieren und nicht selten schaltete ich für einige Sekunden auf Durchzug. Heute aber konnte ich das Gesagte weder ignorieren, noch beschwichtigen und schon gar nicht mit ein paar Worten mein _Vergehen_ verharmlosen.

Er war aufgebracht und das vermutlich zurecht.

„Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich keine Alleingänge mehr dulde?“, schrie Thiel und schlug mit beiden Händen auf seinen Schreibtisch. Ich hätte gelogen, wenn ich behauptet hätte, ich wäre nicht ein wenig erschrocken gewesen. Theoretisch hätte ich damit rechnen können, denn diese Geste war ein Ausbruch in typischer „ _Thielscher' Manier_ “ und trotzdem kam dieser Knall etwas unerwartet.

„Sind Sie eigentlich vollkommen bescheuert?“

Manchmal fragte ich mich das tatsächlich selbst. Erst aber, seit er in mein Leben getreten war. Ich hatte mich verändert. Thiel hatte mich verändert. Nicht vor 17 Jahren, als er nach Münster gekommen war. Es passierte im Laufe der Zeit. Jeden Tag ein kleines bisschen mehr. Während ich ihn immer weiter in mein Leben ließ, veränderte sich meine gesamte Perspektive. Meine Sicht auf das Leben. Auf mein Leben.

„Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?“

Stimmt, ich hatte ja noch gar nicht geantwortet. Möglicherweise war das aber auch bei weitem besser so, denn wenn Thiel in rage war, konnte jedes falsche Wort mein Todesurteil bedeuten. Im übertragenen Sinne.

„Selbstverständlich.“

Wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte, folgte ein Augenrollen Seitens Thiel und ein Kopfschütteln von Krusenstern, die im Türrahmen stand und unserem „ _Meeting_ “ beipflichtete.

Warum er mich immer vor anderen so rund machen musste? Ich verstand es nicht. Sicherlich schimpfte er auch zu Hause wie ein Rohrspatz, doch wenn einer seiner feinen Kollgen mit ihm Raum war, lief er immer zu Höchstform auf.

„Haben Sie nichts zu tun?“

Meine Worte galten seiner Assistentin. Gereizt blickte ich sie an und erntete von beiden Kommissaren einen abfälligen Blick.

„Kein Wunder das den keiner leiden kann. Der kann sich mit Sicherheit selbst nicht ausstehen! Wie halten Sie es nur mit dem aus?“

Das Fräulein Krusenstern verschwand. Ganz recht so.

Mein nächster Blick galt wieder meinem Nachbarn. Er war immer noch wütend.

Verständlich.

„Das frag ich mich manchmal allerdings auch“, ertönte Thiels Stimme. Leise und dennoch hörte ich seine Worte.

„Wie meinen?“

Verstand er es wirklich nicht? Warum wir gemeinsam Zeit verbrachten? Ich dachte immer Thiel wäre das klassische Beispiel für die Metapher _„harte Schale, weicher Kern“_ gewesen. Hatte ich mich etwa in allem getäuscht? Hatte ich mich in ihm getäuscht?

Ich schluckte und spürte sofort die Enttäuschung in mir aufsteigen.

Der Mann der mein Leben verändert hatte, mich verändert hatte, sagte mir gerade durch die Blume, dass er selbst nicht wusste weshalb wir miteinander privat verkehrten? War ich ihm also doch so egal? So egal wie er es mir immer versuchte weiß zu machen?

Hatte ich bis eben noch gedacht, ich hätte hinter seine Mauer geblickt und gespürt, dass er mich doch gut leiden konnte, war mit diesem einen Satz von ihm, so gar nichts mehr davon übrig.

Schmerzlich zog sich mein Herz zusammen, ich spürte es ganz deutlich. Es schien, als würde meine kleine, ach so perfekte Welt, wie sie auf außen hin wirkte, wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen fallen. Es tat weh. Thiel tat mir damit weh und genau damit konnte ich noch nie umgehen. Mit Schmerz. Ich verdrängte ihn. Fassade aufrecht erhalten, Brust raus, Bauch rein, Kopf hoch, genau so hatten mich meine Eltern erzogen.

„Wissen Sie was Thiel?“

Ich erhob mich aus dem recht unbequemen Besucherstuhl, der sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Thiels Schreibtisch befand.

„Wieso sagen Sie es mir nicht ins Gesicht, hm?“

Ich ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu und hielt nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm an.

„Was soll ich Ihnen denn sagen? Halt, was frage ich so blöd? So wie ich Sie kenne, werden Sies mir eh gleich sagen!“

Schon lange hatte ich mich nicht mehr so provozieren lassen. Ob er mich wirklich provozierte wusste ich nicht einmal sicher, doch wütend machte es mich trotzdem und verletzt war ich selbstredend, wie bereits erwähnt ja auch. Ich atmete einmal kräftig durch, sammelte Mut und trat noch näher an ihn heran, so dass sich unsere Oberkörper berührten.

_Sie betiteln mich immer wieder als Arschloch, doch im Grunde sind Sie selbst eines. Sie regen sich auf, weil ich mich für ihre Arbeit interessiere, behelligen mich aber selbst des Nachts mit irgendwelchen Obduktionsberichten. Sie werfen mir vor, dass ich mich Ihnen aufzwänge, nur weil ich Sie bei einem Sauwetter nicht Rad fahren lassen möchte, kommen aber nachts an und wollen mich als Ihr persönliches Taxi. Wissen Sie eigentlich wie lächerlich Sie sind? Wie lächerlich Sie sich machen? Fühlen Sie sich gut dabei, wenn Sie mich fertig machen und anschreien, als wäre ich ein vorlauter, **un** gezogener, **ver** zogener, frecher kleiner Schuljunge ohne jeglichen Respekt? Sie sind das letzte Thiel. **DAS LETZTE!**_

All das hätte ich ihm an liebsten auf den Kopf zugesagt und doch verließen andere Worte meinen Mund: „Sie können mich nicht leiden? Gut, das werde ich akzeptieren müssen, was ich aber jedoch nicht mehr akzeptieren werde, dass Sie mich weiterhin mit Ihrem ungehobelten Verhalten verletzen. Und wissen Sie was?“

Ich packte ihn an den Schultern und warf ihm einen messerscharfen Blick zu.

„Suchen Sie sich einen neuen _leibeigenen Neger ohne Rechte_ und lassen Sie mich in Frieden.“

Sprachlos, wahrscheinlich hatte Thiel nicht mit einem derartigen Ausbruch meinerseits gerechnet, hielt er meinem Blick stand. Ich sah deutlich dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch kein einziges Wort brachte er in dieser Sekunde zu Stande.

„Wie konnte ich nur so hirnverbrannt sein und mich in so einen jähzornigen, sich selbst nicht leiden könnenden, motzigen Proleten wie Sie zu verlieben? Ich bin so ein Narr!“

Erschrocken über mein eigenes Geständnis ließ ich ihn los, schnappte in Windeseile mein Jackett und rauschte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Büro.

Noch nie, zumindest erinnerte ich mich nicht daran, hatte ich je ein Büro so fluchtartig verlassen.

Im Regelfall nahm ich stets die Treppen, doch als zwei Uniformierte aus dem Aufzug traten, entschied ich mich für den Fahrstuhl. Hektisch schlug ich mehrfach auf den untersten Knopf. Egal was Alberich von mir dachte, aber einen Fuß in die heiligen Hallen wollte ich heute nicht mehr setzen. Die Gefahr das Thiel dort unverhofft auftauchen könnte war einfach viel zu groß.

Schwer lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand und nahm erleichtert aus den Augenwinkeln war, wie sich die Türen des Aufzugs schlossen.

In Sicherheit, genau so fühlte es sich an. Ein kleiner Raum mit vier Wänden und ein paar Sekunden zum Durchatmen, das brauchte ich in diesem Moment so dringend. Ich konnte es selbst nicht glauben. Ich hatte Thiel gerade die bittere Wahrheit an den Kopf geknallt, ihm meine Gefühle gestanden und dabei sollte er doch genau _davon_ niemals erfahren. Wie bitteschön soll man einem Menschen unter die Augen treten, der einen nicht mal im Ansatz ausstehen kann, in den man seit Jahren unglücklich verliebt ist und täglich auf der Arbeit und im hauseigenen Flur sehen muss?

„Boerne, jetzt wart' mal!“

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich augenblicklich. Erneut drückte ich mehrfach den Knopf, in der Hoffnung die Türen würden sich schließen, bevor Thiel in der Nähe war.

Weit gefehlt. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich durch den schmalen Spalt zu zwängen.

„So eine Scheiße“, maulte er und hielt sich den Arm, mit welchem er heftig gegen die sich schließenden Türen gestoßen war.

Automatisch öffneten sich die Türen wieder vollständig und ich sah Thiels Kollegin mit einem anderen Polizisten im Schlepptau auf uns zusteuern. Genau das hatte mich jetzt noch gefehlt.

„Man, jetzt nicht Nadeshda!“

Thiel machte scheuchende Handbewegungen, drückte dann einen anderen Knopf und die Türen schlossen sich geschwind. Unfassbar, warum hatte ich diesen Knopf nur nicht ebenfalls gedrückt? Mit Sicherheit würde mir das Geplänkel mit meinem liebreizenden Nachbarn jetzt erspart bleiben. Andererseits – niemand konnte mich zum Reden zwingen, nicht einmal Thiel.

„Boerne“, ergriff er das Wort, während er seine Hand wieder an seinen Oberarm legte.

Ob er sich ernsthaft verletzt hatte? Ich schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Und wenn schon? Es war nicht mein Problem. Niemand hatte ihn gezwungen, sich durch einen Schlitz zu drängeln, der gerade einmal für Alberich ausgereicht hätte.

Trotzig verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust, stand noch immer mit dem Rücken an der Wand und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen eben diese.

„Können wir bitte mal reden?“

Reden? Mit Thiel? Das war wohl der Witz des Tages. Mit dem Kommissar konnte man doch überhaupt nicht vernünftige Gespräche führen, ohne dass dieser gleich an die Decke ging oder aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machte.

„Thiel, ich habe es eingesehen. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, es tut mir Leid und es kommt nicht mehr vor, in Ordnung?“

Ich blickte ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Schön, dann haben wir ja alles geklärt!“, warf ich nach.

Mit dem Fuß stieß ich mich von der metallenen Wand ab und trat auf die sich öffnenden Türen zu.

„Moment mal. Hier geblieben!“

Thiel stellte sich mir in den Weg, versperrte mir den Durchgang und blickte mich dabei eindringlich an.

„Thiel, was wollen Sie von mir???“

Verständnislos schob ich einen Arm bei Seite, welchen er ausgebreitet hatte und versuchte mich an ihm vorbei zu zwängen. Erfolglos. Er stieß mich zurück.

Entsetzt darüber konnte ich nur meinen Kopf schütteln. Was sollte das nur werden, wenn es fertig war? Wollte er mich hier nun allen Ernstes noch einmal zusammenfalten?

„Ich will das jetzt klären!“

Bitter lachte ich auf.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dir beide noch zu klären hätten. Ich habe alles gesagt. Wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte?

Ich deutete ihm anhand einer Geste an, dass es mir nun zu bunt wurde und ich einfach nur aus diesem vermaledeiten Fahrstuhl steigen wollte.

„Träumen Sie mal schön weiter, Boerne. Hier geht niemand, so lange wir das nicht geklärt ham!“

Thiel machte Ernst. Kaum hatte er einen Knopf gedrückt schlossen sich die Türen.

Ich schluckte. So unbeholfen und unwohl hatte ich mich mein Lebtag wohl noch nie gefühlt.

Um offenbar sicher zu gehen, dass ich ihm nicht doch noch entwischen konnte, drückte er den roten Riegel hinunter und mir war sofort klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Das kann doch jetzt wirklich nicht ihr Ernst sein oder?“

Der Kommissar begann zu lächeln, ganz zu meinem Missfallen.

„Das ist Freiheitsberaubung, Thiel, das wissen Sie. Ich möchte jetzt sofort diesen Aufzug verlassen, haben Sie gehört?“

Ich klang mit Sicherheit ein wenig panisch, doch das war ja wohl mehr als verständlich in dieser Situation oder? Wer wollte schon gerne eingesperrt werden, nach alledem was zuvor geschehen war? Ich nicht, so viel stand fest.

Entschlossen dieses Spielchen hier zu beenden, trat ich auf das Bedienfeld zu, schaffte es aber nicht den Riegel zu lösen. Thiel hatte sich mir abermals in den Weg gestellt.

„Nur über meine Leiche!“

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Knöpfe, um zu verhindern, dass ich den Riegel erneut würde versuchen zu lösen.

„Ich werde mir an Ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht die Finger schmutzig machen, da können Sie lange drauf warten!“

Ein Augenrollen seitens Thiel folgte augenblicklich.

„Mann Boerne, jetzt ist aber mal gut. Was ist denn nur in Sie gefahren?“

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wie begriffsstutzig war dieser Mensch eigentlich? War er so dämlich wie er sich gab oder hatte er wirklich nicht kapiert, was ich ihm vorhin gesagt hatte?

„HALLOOO, ich rede mit Ihnen.“

„Bitte. Ich hab Zeit!“

Um meine Worte zu unterstreichen, zog ich mein Jackett aus, warf es mir elegant über die Schulter und begann ein belangloses Lied zu pfeifen. Dabei tippte ich im Takt mit dem Fuß auf der Stelle und versuchte vor Thiel so ignorant wie nur möglich zu wirken.

„Was soll der Mist?“

Er kam auf mich zu, blieb aber zwei Schritte vor mir stehen. Um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, ich konnte es einfach nicht, drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und fixierte einen unbestimmten Punkt an der silbernen Wand.

„Boerne...“

Seine Hand berührte meinen Unterarm so unerwartet, dass ich meinen Kopf drehte, ihn anblickte und den Arm reflexartig zurück zog.

„Fassen Sie mich bitte nicht an.“

Wenigstens diese Worte klangen ein wenig beharrlich.

„Von mir aus, aber dann reden Sie wenigstens mit mir.“

Ein tiefes Seufzen entfuhr meiner Lunge und ich schloss für einen Augenblick lang die Augen.

„Nervensäge. Gut, worüber?“

Ich öffnete meine Augen und fand seinen Blick.

„Wollen Sie das ich das Gesagte von oben wiederhole? Ist es das was Sie wollen, ja? Das Sie sich gut fühlen, weil es jemanden gibt, der Sie wahrhaftig liebt und sich für Sie interessiert? Damit Ihr Ego füttern? Sie, Thiel..“ Jetzt trat ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust „..Sie haben mich in den letzten 17 Jahren genug gedemütigt. Ich bin es Leid Ihr Prügelknabe zu sein. Ich weiß, dass ich mit Sicherheit nicht alles richtig gemacht habe, Sie des öfteren in Schwulitäten gebracht habe, Ihre Einsätze boykottiert und gefährdet habe, aber wenigstens bin ich in der Lage gewisse Schuld meiner Person einzuräumen und diese Ihnen gegenüber auch einzugestehen. Und trotzdem..“ Ich wendete den Blick ab, ich wollte ihm nicht weiter in die Augen sehen müssen „..der größte Fehler war, Sie in mein Herz zu lassen, mich in Sie zu verlieben und Ihnen eben diese Gefühle auch noch zu gestehen.“

Ich verstummte. So gut wie es tat, sich all den Ballast von der Seele zu reden, so schwermütig stimmte es mich. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen währen, als sich eine aufsteigende Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel drängte und mir über die Wange rann.

„Boerne..“

Thiels Tonlage hatte sich verändert, was mich dazu veranlasste meine Augen zu öffnen.

„Bitte ersparen Sie mir weitere Desavouierung meiner Person und öffnen Sie die Tür.“

Er nickte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was in ihm vorging. Zum ersten Mal konnte ich seinen Blick nicht deuten. Seine Finger lagen nun an dem roten Riegel und er blickte mich noch immer wie zuvor an.

„Nein, Boerne. Ich weiß was passiert, wenn du jetzt gehst. Das will ich aber nicht.“

Überrascht über diese Aussage zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wollte er sich und der Kripo den Hintern retten, weil er Angst hatte ich würde für weitere Zusammenarbeit nicht mehr bereitstehen?

„Es ändert sich nichts für Sie und Ihren Verein. Privat bitte ich Sie jedoch Abstand zu halten, ich kann das jetzt nicht. Vielleicht in einem Monat oder in einem Jahr, aber nicht jetzt.“

Ich senkte den Blick und so auch meinem Kopf. Es tat unsagbar weh und doch wusste ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Ich brauchte einen Cut, auch wenn es mir so viel schwerer fallen würde als ihm.

„Boerne..“

Deutlich nahm ich Thiels Schuhspitzen war, die kurz vor meinen eigenen zum Stehen kamen.

„Bitte lass mich doch jetzt auch mal was sagen, Mann!“

Wenn ich mich nicht recht täuschte, klang er tatsächlich reumütig und seltsam emotional.

Ich antwortete nicht, zuckte nur müde mit den Schultern.

„Ich will nicht das du gehst, dass wir privat nix mehr machen und du mich meidest.“

Hörbar atmete er durch, dann nahm ich eine warme Hand an meinem Unterarm war. Gerne hätte ich sie weggezogen, doch ich hatte keine Lust, keine Kraft und keine Nerven mehr.

„Du hast das oben in den völlig falschen Hals gekriegt. Ich hab das auf was ganz anderes bezogen.“

„Und worauf bitteschön?“

„Mann, jetzt hör mal auf mir da nen Strick draus zu drehen. Ja ich hab gesagt, dass ich mich manchmal frage wie ich es mit dir aushalte, aber eigentlich weiß ichs ja.“

Seine zweite Hand folgte und umfasste meinen anderen Unterarm.

„Und warum?“

Meine Stimme war sehr leise, aber wohl noch laut genug, denn Thiel antwortete sogleich: „Kannst du mich bitte mal anschauen?“

Ich konnte nicht.

„Boerne, bitte.“

Thiel klang flehend. Seine rechte Hand ließ von meinem Arm ab und positionierte sich unter meinem Kinn, womit ich mitnichten gerechnet hätte. Er hob es an und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

„Ich halte es so gut mit dir aus, weil du mir gut tust. Du bist mein Ruhepol, der Grund warum ich so erfolgreich bin im Beruf und warum ich so glücklich bin zu Hause. Du machst mich zu einem besseren Menschen.“

Ich hörte seine Worte zwar, doch mein Verstand wollte sie nicht in eine richtige Schublade einsortieren. Seine linke Hand wanderte meinen Arm nach oben, über die Schulter, den Hals und kam schließlich an meiner Wange zum liegen.

„Aber am wichtigsten und das ist der springende Punkt..“ Seine blauen Augen fixierten meine und eine leichte Schamesröte färbte seine Wangen „..ich halte es nur deshalb so gut mit dir aus, weil ich – Ich versteh es ja selbst nicht.“

„Was, was verstehst du nicht?“

Einen Blickkontakt in dieser Intensität hatten wir zuvor noch nie gehabt, aber es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes.

„Warum ich mich in dich verliebt habe und dir offenbar jeden Tag zur Hölle mache, statt dich so zu behandeln, wie du es verdient hättest.“

Mein Herz schlug fest gegen meine Brust. Hatte ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Er... Er liebte mich auch?

Thiel ließ mir keine Zeit zu antworten, denn er ließ von mir ab, löste die Sperre und die Türen öffneten sich.

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen!“

Entschlossen zog ich am Stoff seiner Kleidung und hielt ihm so vor dem Verlassen des Fahrstuhles ab.

„Na endlich. Wir haben schon gedacht, der Aufzug kommt nie mehr!“

Vor uns standen zwei mir unbekannte Gesichter, vermutlich irgendwelche IT-Freaks, die ich sonst nie zu Gesicht bekam.

„Jeder Gang macht schlank“, entfuhr es mir und ich konnte nicht anders, als den dickeren der beiden Männer anzugrinsen.

„Boerne, du bist und bleibst ein alter Kotzbrocken!“

Offensichtlich kannten mich die beiden, doch das taten ja ohnehin die meisten Menschen in Münster. Freiwillig und unfreiwillig.

„Halt mal den Ball Flach, Michael, sonst setzts was!“

Thiel überraschte mich enorm, weil er mich direkt in den Schutz nahm. Sowas hatte er noch nie zuvor getan.

**„ABFLUG!“**

Wieder machte er, wie zuvor bei Nadeshda, scheuchende Handbewegungen und die Männer verschwanden maulend im Treppenhaus.

„Lass die Idioten reden.“

Ich nickte und trat einige Schritte zurück in den Fahrstuhl, in der Hoffnung Thiel würde es mir gleich tun. Und er tat es.

Kaum hatten sich die Türen geschlossen und zum wiederholten Male verriegelt, standen wir uns tonlos gegenüber. Keiner von uns wagte es zu sprechen und doch schien so vieles geklärt. Ein Lächeln seitens des Kommissars erfolgte.

„Und jetzt? Sind wir wieder gut?“

Ich spürte wie erst mein linker, dann mein rechter Mundwinkel nach oben zuckte und ich ebenfalls ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

„Nun, ich schätze das ich das durchaus als Entschuldigung akzeptieren könnte, dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass ich gerne dem Wahrheitsgehalt auf den Grund gehen würde.“

Thiel verstand offensichtlich worauf ich hinaus wollte, denn wieder verringerte er den Abstand zwischen uns, so dass kein Blatt mehr dazwischen passte.

Dieses Mal war ich derjenige, der beide Hände an Thiels Gesicht legte, mit den Daumen über seine Wangenknochen streichelte und ihm dabei tief in die Augen blickte.

„Darf ich?“

Mein Nachbar und gleichzeitig der Mann meiner Begierde nickte verlegen dreinblickend. So schüchtern kannte ich ihn nicht, aber das war ein angenehm, schönes Gefühl.

Ohne jede Eile näherte ich mich seinen Lippen. Der erste Kontakt fühlte sich etwas befremdlich an, weshalb ich meine Lippen wieder von ihm löste. Ich hatte Angst, dass er es doch nicht wollte.

Noch immer hatte Thiel die Augen geöffnet und sah mich an. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war atemberaubend. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich etwas so schönes gesehen.

Als nächstes spürte ich Thiels Hände an meiner Taille.

„Oh Gott, ich liebe dich!“

Es platzte einfach so aus mir heraus.

„Komm her!“

Und dieses Mal war er es, der mich festhielt, der mich küsste, der sein ganzes Gefühl in diesen Kuss legte, welchen ich nur zu gerne erwiderte. Und dieser Kuss endete nicht abrupt. Im Gegenteil, denn Thiel intensivierte ihn, in dem er seine Zunge über meine Lippen gleiten ließ und mir ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Diesen Moment nutzte er aus, um mit seiner gegen meine Zunge zu stupsen und spätestens da war mein Ärger, die Wut und die Enttäuschung, Gefühlen wie Freude, Hoffnung, Sehnsucht und bedingungsloser Liebe gewichen.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach uns wenige Momente später.

„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn. Was dauert das denn da so lange?“, hörten wir jemanden übellaunig motzen.

Fast synchron prusteten wir los und blickten uns in die Augen.

„Ich glaub wir machen heute mal eher Schluss oder?“, fragte er mich mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den leicht geröteten Lippen.

„Ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor heute noch ins Institut zu fahren.“

Grinsend entsperrte ich die Türen und Frank griff nach meiner Hand.

„Was gibt’s denn da so blöd zu glotzen?“, fragte er, als uns einer seiner Kollegen fassungslos anblickte, während wir den Fahrstuhl verließen.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto hatte ich Zeit mein Fazit zu ziehen.

_Selbst wenn ein Sturm dein Kartenhaus zum Einsturz bringt, sollte man sich trotzdem die Mühe machen und es wieder aufbauen, selbst wenn mit Sicherheit bald ein neue Windböe kommen würde._


End file.
